westerosfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
House Roone
}}| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color1"|House Information |- | Sigil | A black Leopard, with argent claws and eyes, on a Purpure field and pale argent |- | Titles | Lord of Roone Hall. Marcher Lord. Captain of the Black Harts. Captain of the Black Hearts. |- | Motto | "Poised to Strike" |- | Seat | Roonhall, Roon's Hall or Roone's Hall |- | Region | The Dornish Marches |- | Lord | Lord Terrance Roone |- | Heir | Quentyn Roone, Prince of Roonhall |- | Founder | Lord Roone |- | Founding Date | 284AL |- | Cadet Branches | N/A |- | Military | Special forces of the Marcher Lords. Black Hearts. Black Harts. |- | Ancestral Weapons | Lord Roone's Shield |- |} House Roone of Roonehall is a knightly house from the Dornish Marches, Sworn to Storm's End. Their motto is "Poised to Strike". Roonhall, Roonehall (or Roon's Hall) is located between Blackhaven and Stonehelm, on the south-east coast of the Boneway. House Roone was founded in the early 280sAL after the Rebellion by mysterious adventure and ex-mercenary Lord Roone. =History= After Robert's Rebellion In the year 283AL Lord Varys travels to the Eyrie with diplomatic uminity from the King to free a prisonner, a man named only "Roone". Varys does this in order to have his side in his deep connections with the Sellsword companies of Essos. Roone explains him that he will not go back to the Sellswords and will stay in Westoros, but he assures him that he will back him up with his connections and help the crown in his freedom. After being released from a long 15 year sentence, "Roone", a grey haired man now, settled himself in the mountains near Prince's Pass next to Horn Hill and Dark Dell. He amassed a sufficiant amount of troops of different allies and smallfolk, and openly defyed Randyll Tarly '''in a turf conflict. Both faced each other in several skirmishes and the latter was badly defeated. Given to be dealt by the crown because lord Tarly refused to have the Reach lose any more men over him, ambassabors of King's Landing struck a deal with Lord Roone, after seeing how adamant he was about serving the King: he would be given a Lordship and land in another part of Westeros in exchange of ending bloodshed and Lord Roone's support and tactical prowess. He would provide and King of House Baratheon intelligence and armies trained specially to serve the crown to protect the Realm. Roone agreed and pledged his alliegiance to the crown, but wasn't an easy task in King's Landing, few people agreed to give a rogue previously convicted to the Eyrie a House to his name, but a lot of people vouched for him, including Robert Baratheon. So he was given Land and Title, knighted as '''Lord Roone of Roon's Hall, a large castle semi incrusted on a rock and large mountain, on the coast of the boneway between Stonehelm '''and '''Blackhaven. During Robert's Reign House Roone is the newest house in the Dornish Marches after Robert's Rebellion, they are part of the Marcher Lords. Since then Roonhall has provided Storm's End and the Crown: intelligence, spies, troops and the unique "special forces of the marcher lords". They have maesters and scholars from Essos who further the studies of Westeros in espionage. Lord Roone married Shera Steadmon of House Staedmon, furthuring his relations with the Stormlands. Together the two houses formed an elite order of Knights and Agents called the Black Hearts, and their Sigil: a dagger sable piercing a heart gules (the Sigil of house Staedmon) under two sable Stags in Chief, a thin border gules, on argent. Their allegiance is to the King Robert Baratheon and they perform his missions under his command, but as an order they still belong to House Roone. Lord Roone took part in the first missions of the order, which included traveling to Essos to retrieve information on Viserys Targaryen and her Sister. He quickly left the order due to his old age. In the 290s Lord Roone is an old man and sickly but still raises his children as much as he can, he knights his two sons when they are 15 and 14. He does not take part in the Greyjoy Rebellion, however all units of Black Hearts were very present in the fights, on land and sea. War of the Five Kings When Robert Baratheon dies, under the pressure of the Southern houses, House Roone sides with King Renly, however the order of the Black Hearts is in renovation and is not present during the beginning of the war. Around that time in 299AL, Lord Roone dies of old age. When he dies, the armed forces (as well as the Black Hearts) of Roonhall pledged their alliegiance to Shera Staedmon and her children, swearing to protect them. On his deathbed he asks, among other things, that "the House must be at the service of the Crown to protect King Robert and his Kingdom". Shera Staedmon names herself Lady Regent of Roone's Hall till her son Terrance comes of age. After Renly's death, she doesn't choose the neutral stance in order to keep the Black Hearts in Roonhall as a neutral force, since House Staedmon chose to side with Stannis Baratheon, so she sided with the Crown. She then insisted to the Marcher Lords and the lords of the Stormlands, that she was the Lady Regent of Roonhall and that by law the order of the Black Hearts belongs to House Roone and resides in Roonhall, and that any member of said order is allowed to leave. Some resigned of the order to fight for Stannis, but a majority remained. After the Battle of the Blackwater, which resulted in most of these same lords to switch their alliegiances, an envoy from King's Landing is sent to Roonhall to discuss their position in the Kingdom. They won't be punished for siding with Renly since they didn't side with Stannis but Tywin Lannister demands that they send him the Black Hearts. Now that House Staedmon has chosen to side with King Joffrey, they have full right to command the order. Lady Shera is obligated to agree. A few months later, Shera Staedmon departs for an unknown location shortly after. Terrance Roone seventeen and of age, and is the new Lord of Roonhall with his brother Quentyn at his side. =Lord Roone= Character & Personality Lord Roone is a relatively slim and tall man, about the age of sixty (when he is released) with grey long hair, and a grey beard. In war he wears a "ribbon-steel" armor (different shards of steel and iron that look like he's wrapped in ribbons of steel). He has an eye-patch on his right eye. He is a obsiquious and mysterious man, calculated and educated. He has lived for a very long time all accross Essos and has studyed under another identity at the Citadel. He still keeps a very brooding appearence about himself and speaks in a semi brutish common-tongue. He is a fervent believer in the Faith of the Seven, and wears a copper red seven pointed star around his neck at all times. He is an brilliant fighter and tactical commander, eclectic in different terrains, and showed great prowess in the use of archers and crossbowmen, ingenious stealth and guerrilla warfare, and succesfully ambushing a large amount enemy troops, during his skirmishes against Randyll Tarly, the current lord of Middlebury and Lord Vyrwel. He mostly fights with sword and shield, but also is an adept with the Longbow. A lot of his soldiers idolize him and regard him as the greatest warrior in the seven kingdoms. Lord Roone is officialy a spymaster and military commander in service to the crown and the house of Baratheon, he has friends in the free cities and deep ties in the ports of Oldtown. He also has close ties with Varys, who was the first to seek him out after the Rebellion. Before his death, when the war of the Five Kings breaks out, he is very undicisive about who he should swear allegiance to, and keeps the order of the Black Hearts well out of anyone's reach in Roone's Hall. Under the pressure of the lords of the Stormlands he chose to side with Renly, even though the armies of his house belong to the current king on the Iron Throne. He doesn't share emnity for House Lannister like his neighbours. Past Life Not alot is known of why he was arrested 15 years ago and imprisoned in the Eyrie, as some of the details of his trial disapeared. There are rumors that suggest he kidnapped a lordling and was caught in the Vale while leaving for Essos, Or that he murdered a Knight '''also in the Vale. When he was captured he was much more muscular and impressive, had dark hair and wore a black mail and plate suited stealth armor. What we know of him is that he was member of the '''Second Sons, but was a longtime member in other sellsword companies. He had nicknames in the past: "Rune", Martin Rivers/Storm/Snow, Dro, Rhondo Blaasqis, Darren Santagar. There are many rumours surrounding him, among being a pirate, mercenary and other things, some state that he is an exiled Dornish knight, a Tyroshi born mercenary, and some also say he was a Faceless Man who changed his identity through out his lifetime. Family Lord Roone is married to Lady Staedmon, who is four times less his age. They still nevertheless have a solid household because she has a strong love for her husband and family. They have four children (who most have slightly tanner skin then both their parents), two boys: Terrance a strong and fairly stout boy heir to Roonhall, and Quentyn a skinnier boy with long dark hair. And two daughters: Melessa, the youngest of the family, she shares her mother's albun hair and Rhae Storm, who was born prior to the creation of Roonhall. Rhea Storm is Lord Roone's baseborn daughter concieved in his outpost in the Reach, her mother was a Dornish maid. Lady Shera Staedmon has aknowleged her as second daughters and raises her as a member of the family. They keep a strong bond together and believe that the family should be involved in household labouring and activities. Lord Roone frequently takes his two boys at a young age to attend training in the camps and special forces, they also squire for him. *Lord Roone, Lord of Roone's Hall, **Shera Staedmon, Lady of Roone's Hall ***Terrance Roone, born in 284AL and heir to Roonhall ***Quentyn Roone, born in 285AL, Prince of Roonhall ***Melessa Roone, born in 288AL Princess of Roonhall **Rhea Storm, born in 283AL baseborn daughter of Lord Roone. War of the Five Kings When the war broke out in the Stormlands the House first stood with Renly Baratheon, but when Lord Roone died, Shera Staedmon decided to side with the crown as soon as King Renly was killed. She then succeeded in gaining the support from her army, as well as full ownership of the order of the Black Hearts. The sons are now almost two men grown. Terrance is a still strong and bulky, and has become a skilled warrior and tactician. He sports only a great-sword like the Daynes of Starfall, when he fights he is quick and deadly. His father left him the responsibility of taking his place as the master of the arms of the Roonhall. Quentyn Roone is not as muscular or as fierce as his brother, but he is also a brilliant warrior, and increasingly better looking. He is an adept at the lance, sword and short-bow. They both have also trained within the special forces, but Quentyn more-so; and they both have a penchant for cunning and some say also cruelty. Unlike most of his family Quentyn is a Baratheon enthusiast, he believes they should help Stannis and not protect the Lannisters. Rhea Storm, being the oldest of the children, would often travel a lot, on demands of her father or on her own will. She wasn't there to see her father die and has still not come back to Roonhall. =Military= Although built in a short amount of time and still in constant renovations, the castle of Roone's Hall contains a dozen training camps, in open spaces, inside the castle walls and in secret rooms and training facilities. House Roone trains soldiers but is specialised in training Agents, spies, and forces adept in stealth. There are a couple dozen different groups, including the soldiers and orders, some of these smaller units vary from 5 to 200 men, most of them come from the Stormlands, the Reach or Dorne. Some of these special groups are nameless while some require their agents to abandon their previous identities. And some train exclusively in camouflage while some exercise cruelty and torture, not a lot is known on the details of the military of Roone's Hall. The army of Roonhall is nevertheless very attached to the family and swears to protect them from the outside world. Roone's Hall is also rumoured to be a harbour in disguise for sellswords and merchants who are given access by the lords of the stormlands. Special forces of the Marcher Lords There are a dozen nameless factions and groups of special forces in Roonhall, but the most notable one is the special forces of the Marcher Lords. Consisting most notably of elite soldiers of the Dornish Marches, they are a group of agents (but mostly assassins) who work for the Stormlands and dress all in black. Their sigil is six silver caltrops, three, two, one in pile, on black. the Order of the Black Hearts With his Marriage to House Staedmon Lord Roone with his father-in-law, the Lord of Broad Arch, formed an unit of ten to twenty-five men called the Black Hearts. They would be a Knightly Order at the service of King Robert Baratheon. They are a peculiar group of elite knights of stormlands and agents who partake in wars as Knights and missions as Agents. In battle they wear full plate of armours with grey cloaks and a blazon sewed on their chest. They are known to be very skilled at land and at sea as a steady group. When they do missions they are always in disguise, they partake in infiltration, espionage, kidnapping, assassinations, etc. The decisions regarding who enters the order and how are left to House Roone, remaining a mystery to the outside world. And since their identities are left hidden, it is still unclear who the first or current members of the order are. It is even rumoured some of the members came from Essos and weren't even Knights. Over the years members of the order have come and gone, and ever since the Greyjoy Rebellion it was revealed who some of them were. * Known current or previous members of order: ** Guyard Morrigen, former member of Renly's Rainbow Guard. Killed at the battle of Blackwater Bay. ** Richard Horpe,'' currently a "Queen's Men".'' the Black Harts